Melody Summers
|-|²= History Melody Marjo Elvira Summers is a young witch, born to South African Pure-Blood Oliver Summers and Belgian Earth Nymph Jade Summers in Mechelen, Belgium. A talented Half-Nymph, she's had a busier life than anybody could imagine from just looking at her. It started with her parents and even their parents before that. It's something that will never be discussed among the members of Melody's family, until the information was absolutely called for her to know. In her opinion, it never needed to be revealed to her at all. Her parents met in France as both Oliver Summers and Jade Janssens were visiting for vacation. The South African wizard and Dutch nymph fell in love through the streets of France, vowing to keep in contact when they separated to their respected countries. After a few months of dating through letters, they got married in Belgium and forgot to tell their parents. It was enough for Oliver's parents to practically erase him from their will, passing everything off to his younger brother Alex. When they suddenly died, he had expected to still get their property and some of their wealth, but it all went to his brother. The fight that ended up tearing them apart was a mixture between the will and the sudden marriage. It resulted in Oliver fully moving in with Jade back in Belgium, mostly due to the fact that she was already pregnant with his child. His daughter Melody would never have any sort of interaction with her Uncle Alex nor her Aunt Billie, but especially never her cousins Peter and Jarryd for at the very least her uncle and aunt tried to write letters for the first few years. The most tragic part of the entire girl's life was the death of her mother, who parted from her as her newborn body rested in her arms. The idea that's been replayed to her through an old tape over and over again (why they kept it, she wouldn't be able to tell you) has traumatized her. Finally, her life had properly started. As a toddler, she practiced ballet to channel some of her energy into activities other than tantrums. As a young child, she polished her obsession with Muggle electronics and sports which would go on to continue through the beginning of her teenage years. The problem is that she rarely spoke about, remaining practically silent or mute to even her father. The child tried not to cry or complain, instead remaining in her own bubble in the corner as she figured out everything for herself. This was simply the biggest struggle for her in life, at least in her youngest of years. As a Part-Earth Nymph, she was always too stubborn to keep her mouth shut, often ranting or giving long winded explanations as to why she was right and you were wrong. It's part of the reason why she was a lonely child, who didn't really have friends other than the few that she created in her mind named Jilly, William, and Oogle. It's around the time that she reached ten years old that her father realized she needed a change of scenery and community to help her find herself, but she ended up sticking in Belgium for roughly another year and a half due to having to save up the money to move around. It's then that all of the changes in school began. Between Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Durmstrang Institute, Uagadou School of Magic, Mahoutokoro School of Magic, Koldovstoretz, Castelobruxo, and Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she didn't make one friend that she could feel secured by. It was always a temporary friendship of sorts, never promising to keep contact when she moved away. The relationships were never important enough for her to even try such a commitment, but it's not like any of them had wanted that either. It was like that at all of the schools, where her exams were mediocre and her social life was empty with any sort of actual meaning. At least, until that all changed and she had to go live with her terrible relatives. When her father passed away, she was nothing but torn. As she felt her heart get ripped into pieces, she noticed that she had cared for him more than she ever recognized and instantly regretted not being a better daughter. There wasn't much time for her to get to mourn or put her mind to rest at the very least, for she didn't have any family left besides her Uncle Alex and Aunt Billie, then their two children Peter and Jarryd Summers. If it weren't for the fact they were all the way in England, she would've possibly been able to stay behind for a while, but instead she had to move and transfer into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry nearly immediately. Her family was not a bunch of people she necessarily wanted to be around, having been told they were terrible people (plus they have some gross obsession with animals), and it was something she was immediately angered by. Not only would Melody be forced into yet another school, she would be living now with a bunch of people who she didn't know and considered to be a bundle of idiots with a bundle of pesky animals. Upon finally fully moving into England and transferring into Hogwarts in February of 2032, she would be sorted into ___ and forced through another rough school year. It's not like it mattered, for she was sure she would be leaving soon enough. |-|³= Personality Melody is a lot of the things, but overly sweet is simply just not one of them. If you wanted to describe her, you could say that perhaps she's too flirtatious or playful, maybe occasionally a bit hostile or stubborn. It's true that she's a fun girl to be around, because she'll give you one Hell of a time if you want it. While she might not act all that agitated when you comment on her looks or intelligence, that's all bottled up until she can toss it back to you and hold it against you forever. It's hard for her to get rid of grudges, because she's incredibly difficult to work with. Genuinely, she does try especially for the boys, since she understands their just as stupid and ridiculous as she probably is. When she's releasing all of these upset feelings (from anger to anxiety to sadness), it's evident to see that she's honestly just an emotional mess who might actually just be faking it half of the time to get attention. It's genuinely difficult to tell when she's being real or fake, because of how absolutely dramatic she can be half of the time. Melody isn't necessarily a primadonna or a queen, because she does realize that she has absolutely terrible and hideous flaws. After all, she's incredibly insecure of her own being even when she's walking around with her head held high. Between an insanely inflated confidence and sly kittenish mannerisms, she's rarely seen at that weak point until she's quite literally exploding with emotions at you. This isn't limited to just acquaintances or strangers, for she'll rarely voice her concerns or disagreements with friends nor family. Instead she would rather just give them the common "resting b*tch face" and roll her eyes, because she will always try to remain out of confrontations at all costs even if she wants to punch the sucker in the face. When she's finally spilling over with fierce emotions and opinions, it would more than likely end in a rant and a high pitched scream or a loud sobbing. Regardless, Melody finds it hard to like a lot of other people. Whenever she's meeting her fellow students, she feels she instantly needs to hate them. It's partially related to the fact that she's always known not to make friends before she's leaving off to somewhere else. Her manners are sometimes purposefully lacking or dismissive to get people to leave her alone. It's something she's tried to work out of, at least since having to transfer into Hogwarts with the knowledge that she would fortunately be sticking around for once. For her to survive, she would need a whole Hell of a lot of stability, which is most likely the root of all of her problems emotionally or socially. Nonetheless, she does find her fellow human beings to be fascinating and attractive and she would possibly try to become your friend. If she didn't like you though, she would do everything to keep from your path unless you forced it upon her and she had to absolutely deal with it. From an outsider's perspective, it might be too complicated for one to fully understand, because of the complex yet oddly simple and dumb way her brain works. While she does want to be lively and playful, flirtatious and giggly, it's not something she's willing to have to force out of herself either. |-|⁴= Trivia ⁰¹ After dropping out of ballet, Melody continued to do cycling, swimming, figure skating, and football. ⁰² Her favorite snack combination is pickles, cheese, and sausage. ⁰³ Due to being Half-Earth Nymph, she is known to be capable of accelerating the speed at which plants grow (this would then cause her eyes to glow green). Melody also has a natural attraction to gardening and Herbology, which is by far her best subject. ⁰⁴ Besides just Herbology, she's skilled in Potions, Healing, and Divinations. On the flip side, Melody struggles in History of Magic, but this is mostly related to each school she's attended having a different background to tell. ⁰⁵ While despite common belief, she's yet to have actually kissed nor has she dated anyone yet. The rumors at some of Melody's past schools have said otherwise, because of her more outwardly flirtatious and teasing nature. }} }} Category:NotAlwaysPerfect Category:Characters Category:Name begins with "M" Category:April Birthday Category:Aged 10-19 Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Part-Nymph Category:Belgian Category:South African Category:Speaks Dutch Category:Speaks Afrikaans Category:Speaks English Category:Straight Category:Students Category:Transfer Students Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Slytherin Category:Right Handed Category:Patronus Listed Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Single Category:Only Child Category:Brown Eyes Category:Has Mental Illness Category:Half-Blood Category:Born in Belgium Category:Summers Family Category:Brown Hair